pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Final Battle: Mewtwo vs Arceus
The Battle Among the Gods! Mewtwo vs Arceus! is the ?? Episode of Pokemon - The Journey of Max. Plot Narrator: Last time, all of Max's Pokemon and Red's Pokemon other than Mewtwo and Arceus fainted, and Max made it very far thanks to Gold's strategy. And some real life people we've seen before, plus some new ones, were here too. And Max broke the 4th wall to tell you about the episode as a preview. Which is only a reference to the Japanese exclusive previews from the original Pokemon. Red: ... each have one Pokemon left, so you are doing well Max. Ash and Pikachu: -cheer for Max- Gold: You can do it! Vivi: -blows a kiss at Max- Max: Let's do this! Narrator: -plays the opening- Max: *brings my Master ball contains Mewtwo* Mewtwo, It's time. Go Mewtwo *sends out Mewtwo* Red: ... time for me too, go Arceus -sends out Arceus- Mewtwo: I knew you be here. This stadium brings back memories, Arceus. Arceus: Yes, the day I won our battle was held here Mewtwo: Yeah but now, everyone wants to see who will win our battle! Arceus: They'll enjoy your defeat for sure Mewtwo: Hmph... not on my watch! And I won't let you use that move from the last time. Arceus: But its my primary move, all Arceus have it. And, lets begin the battle. Cynthia: These footsteps could be ones from years ago in their youth Pokemon Teacher: (Mewtwo... Arceus... Show me your answer... Show me the answer for all Pokemons!) (Flashback) Pokemon Teacher: Begin! Announcer: Now the final round can begin! Max and Red: Be careful! Mewtwo: *runs to Arceus and uses elbows to begin the fight* Arceus: -"elbows" with the upper part of its legs- Max: Mewtwo, Use Mega Punch! Red: ... use Iron Defense Mewtwo: -uses Mega Punch- Arceus: -uses Iron Defense- Mewtwo: Arceus, I'll win this fight not only for my trainer, It's for me to take you back to the light as my friend! And that's final! Arceus: If its a fight you want, so be it! Mewtwo: *tries to knock him out using his hands* Arceus: -floats away- Red: ... use Flamethrower Arceus: Flamethrower Mewtwo: -uses Psychic- Arceus: -uses Teleport and teleports behind Mewtwo- Mewtwo: *looks at Arceus* What the? Arceus: -kicks Mewtwo- Mewtwo: Tsk! *floats* Do you mind if we can Mega-Evolve? Arceus, Wait for me! There's a way that I can beat you. Max: Yes. Arceus: I am already tougher than you. Max: Let's Mega Evolve then. -touches his Mega Ring- Mewtwo: *mega evolves into Mega Mewtwo Y* Arceus: I might need to Mega Evolve now too, I will be the first Arceus to Mega Evolve. Red: ... you can Mega Evolve -presses his Mega Ring- Arceus: -Mega Evolves- Max: Use Psystrike! Mega Mewtwo Y: I want to fight you fair and square! But not against the current you! You already know that too... right, Arceus?! *uses Psystrike* (Psystrike and Judgment clashing cause titanic explosion) Arceus: This will be our last fight. Audience: -is awed by the explosion- Announcer: The two powerful attacks made a massive explosion! Ash: That was very powerful. Pikachu: Pika! Paul: I haven't seen anything like it, not even in my training. Vivi: Max might be okay. Gold: He will always pull through, I taught him the strategy. Cynthia, Norman, and Caroline: That's a powerful explosion indeed. Barry: Will he be fine? Mr. Goodshow: Who knows what may happen next? Team Rocket: That's a big boom and we weren't blasted off. Mewtwo: *falls down* Arceus: -falls down as well- Max: Mewtwo, Are you okay? Red: Arceus are you alright? Announcer: Both Pokemon are miraculously still able to fight! Audience, and other characters: -cheer for Max- Cynthia, Steven, and Mr. Goodshow: How did they survive? Mewtwo: *gets up* I'm okay, Max. Max: Lets do this Mewtwo! Arceus: I am not done yet. Red: ... can do it Arceus Mewtwo: *punches Arceus* Arceus: -kicks him back- Mewtwo: I might need a move that can use like a clone! Max: Then you can use Double Team! Mewtwo: *uses Double Team and charges at Arceus* Haaa!!! Arceus: -is having a hard time distinguishing which one is the real one- Red: ... use Flamethrower on the clones Arceus: -uses Flamethrower on the clones- Mewtwo and his clones: Huh? *surprised to see the Flamethrower and damaged* Arceus: -walks over to Mewtwo- Nice try attempting to hide Mewtwo: Tsk! Arceus: (Now I can be finally alone!) Farewell... My one and only friend. My Pokemon move now! Red: Arceus, use Judgement! Vivi: Mewtwo, no! Max: Don't give up, Mewtwo, counter it! Mewtwo: ! *saw his Visual Prowess was weakened and punches Arceus' chin as a counter attack* Arceus: Over... and over and over! Why can't you give up? Mewtwo: Because I'm your one and only friend! Arceus: You know what? It's time to end this battle! This battle... And all the battles we've had until NOW! I need my final attack now! Red: ... Judgment! Arceus: -uses Judgement, infused to have every type- Gold: Arceus intends to finish it with one last blast! Ash: Oh dear! Pikachu: Pika! Vivi: Max, don't let Arceus win! Mewtwo: I need my final attack now! Max: Use Psystrike! Paul and Barry: The two Pokemon seem to be almost done battling. Announcer: This is the big moment, the final showdown! Audience: -is anxious- Cynthia: This could get climactic Mr. Goodshow: Go Max! Vivi, Norman, Caroline, and May: We believe in you! (Flashback) young Mewtwo: *uses Psystrike* young Arceus: -uses Judgement- (Flashback ends) Max: Now, Use Psystrike! Mewtwo: *uses Psystrike* Vivi: You can win Mewtwo! Arceus: -uses Judgement, and all its plates light up, infusing the move to have each and every Pokemon type- (They struggle) Max: Mewtwo wanted his friend back, he said that Arceus went dark when he lost in their first battle when they were young, and he didn't want to kill him. By winning this, it will make him be back to the way he was, and it will make Vivi proud. (their final clash explodes) Team Rocket: We don't know who's gonna make it. Vivi: Max has won this for sure. Announcer: Some explosion that was, it resembles the explosions of a pair of twin ninjas fighting each other. Audience: -they all gasp- Ash and Barry: We will cheer up Max if he doesn't win this, but we know he will win! Pikachu: Pika! May, Norman, and Caroline: Come on Max! Mewtwo should have survived! Paul and Gold: He is tough, he can win! Mewtwo: *stay stand* Arceus: -is about to fall over- I admit defeat, you are my equal -faints- Referee: Arceus is unable to battle, Mewtwo is the winner! Announcer: Arceus finally went down, and Mewtwo just barely survived, making it the winner! Audience: -cheers- Max: Yes! Vivi: Yes! Team Rocket: Yay, he actually did it! Ash: Good job! Pikachu: Pika! Max: Wow. It has a heck of a battle, Red! Especially our final Pokemon that had their rivalry from childhood. Red: ... both did well, but you did better than I ever could have done Paul: Max actually did quite well, no trainers are ever bad like I used to think of other trainers as. Barry: You did it Max! Ron Paul: I am glad I became secretary of state, and good job for winning, Max. I am worried that I could turn it down though. Vivi: Mewtwo has a friend to take back, and I am proud of him for winning the battle for Max. Julian Assange: Good job for winning, I used Wikileaks to expose Hillary. Edward Snowden: Good job too, Max, I helped bring up the NSA and CIA story to expose corruption. Jacob Rothschild: Uh oh. Hillary Clinton: I think our lives are about to end. George Soros: Max beat Red, and now we might be done for because we wanted Red to win. Bill Clinton: -gets shoved in- Did I miss anything, they decided to bring me in with you guys so we could watch a battle. Hillary: If I was President, I would start WW3, but you just did that Jacob. Red: ... are now in the Hall of Fame Mr. Goodshow: Good job Max. Max: Honestly, I didn't want to defend my title as Pokemon champion in here. Mr. Goodshow: Where will you defend? Max: The toughest cave called Mt. Silver, I'll defend on the summit of Mt. Silver. Mr. Goodshow: Okay. Norman and Caroline: Yes! We will celebrate in Petalburg City. Vivi: Max, can I live with you in Mt. Silver? Max: Sure... I guess. *blushes* Vivi: -kisses him- Mewtwo and Arceus: -revert from their Mega forms- Mewtwo: -walks over to Max and hugs him- Max: Oh... Mewtwo! Hahaha! Mewtwo, Are you happy that your friend is back to the way he was? Mewtwo: Yeah, I remembered my first battle with him, he was about to come to the dark, but in our last battle, we regained our friendship, thanks to you and Vivi. Max: *smiles and blushes with Vivi* Vivi: -kisses Max again- (Later at the lobby of Pokemon League in Ever Grande City) Nurse Joy: Your Pokemon are finished healing, Red. Red: ... Nurse Joy Nurse Joy: Max, your Pokemon are also healed. Max: Thank you, Nurse Joy! Vivi: -runs to Max, and embraces him, then kisses him- I love you Max! Birch: Great job, being the Champion probably feels good. Max: Thanks, Professor Birch. Birch: Your parents want to celebrate the victory. Team Rocket: -grabs Pikachu- Everyone: Team Rocket is back! Red: ... incompetent idiots never learn Team Rocket: -recites motto- Ash: Pikachu, use Thunderbolt! James: I am wearing rubber gloves you know, they insulate, not conduct. Ash: Where did you get the gloves? James: Oh, some random person in a ninja costume who claimed they could be used to control electric types. Max: I think that guy he talks about knows the Pokemon types. Jessie: That ninja person fit very well in his costume, he might even be cosplaying a bit, and he definitely knew the Pokemon types. Birch: He has done his research very well. Max: Ash, what about you test it again for proof? Ash: Team Rocket never lies about their technology. Though it may require another test, Pikachu, can you use Thunderbolt to double check if that's rubber? Max: Go, Magnezone! *sends out Magnezone* Use, Thunderbolt! Magnezone: -uses Thunderbolt- Pikachu: -uses Thunderbolt while still captured- James: -drains the Thunderbolt from Pikachu into his gloves, then shoots the Thunderbolt back at Magnezone, overpowering it- Pikachu: Pika! (Ouch!) Jessie: Whoever that guy was, this glove is good. Red: ... Pikachu -sends out Pikachu- Sasuke Uchiha: *sees the battle while getting ready for Planetary Devastation: Heavenly Drop and his Rinnegan* Ash and Max: That glove is tough. Red: ... Use Thunderbolt! Pikachu: -uses Thunderbolt- James: -holds up his glove to block it- Jessie: We are about to win and take Pikachu to Giovanni! Meowth: -activates the balloon- Ash: Oh just you wait, I heard Giovanni might turn you down and fire you because Pikachu isnt rare. Sasuke Uchiha: *secretly turns the normal sky into purple sky* Pikachu: Pika! (Yeah!) Max: Pikachu will be fine, for some reason the sky changed color. Everyone: What? Team Rocket: The glove isn't being destroyed, but we are blasting off for what might possibly be another time. Sasuke Uchiha: Hmph... *uses his Rinnegan to use Genjutsu: Sharingan to control Pikachu to get to Ash's side and deactivates it and uses Thunder clouds to teleport me off* Pikachu: -falls- Ash: -catches him- (Ash and Pikachu walked into the entrance) Max: Is Pikachu okay? Ash: Yes, He is okay. Max: Thank goodness, I don't know who blast Team Rocket off again. But for now, let's go back to my hometown to celebrate! Everyone: Okay. Max: Wait, Where's Mewtwo?! (In somewhere near the Pokemon League) Mewtwo: Well, Arceus. We'll do our next battle when the time comes. Arceus: That sounds like a great idea, old friend. Narrator: As friendships reemerge, and Pokemon, the real world, Star Wars, Naruto, Dragon Ball Z, and One Punch Man crossover splendidly, the journey continues, though how, the writers thought that becoming a master ended the show, well they were wrong, there are other ways to continue. Trivia * This battle was inspired by Naruto vs Sasuke from Naruto. Category:Episodes